


The Perfect Plan

by witchybitchx



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Facial, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: You and Xavier sneak off to the boys’ showers to “get clean”.
Relationships: Xavier Plympton/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Perfect Plan

“Oh come on doll, I promise we won’t get caught. just trust me,” Xavier says, looking at you with pleading, puppy dog eyes. For the last ten minutes he’s been trying to convince you to shower with him in the boys’ showers, stating that he’d tell the guys he forgot his beach towel only to return after they’d all finished with theirs and “engage in sin” with you.

“It’s a foolproof plan, Y/N.”

Sure it is.

You ponder the idea for a moment before rolling your eyes and caving (he always had a way of making you give in, damn those beautiful blue eyes of his).

He doesn’t even try to hide his excitement, placing a rushed kiss to your cheek and saying he’d be back for you before you know it. You watch him leave your cabin and get up to get some clothes from your suitcase, placing them on your bed.

You talk to Brooke and Montana as you wait for Xavier, listening to Brooke’s story about how she was engaged to be married once. You’re so into the conversation that you forget all about Xavier coming back for you, jumping when you hear him knock on the cabin door.

“Y/N come on, we don’t have much time!”

“Jesus, Xav, you scared the fuck out of me,” you scold him as you open the door. He gives you his signature smirk, taking your hand and leading you to the men’s showers.

As you reach them he pulls you behind a tree, waiting for the others to come out and head to their respective cabin. Once the coast is clear you head into the showers, giggling like a bunch of teenagers.

“See, I told you. Foolproof.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Don’t say that just yet,” you chuckle as you pull your shirt over your body. “We still have to actually get through the shower.”

“Well, let’s not waste any more time then.” He stalks towards you after turning the water on, large hands gripping onto your shorts and sliding them down your legs.

You pull him up by his hair and press your lips to his in a messy kiss. He moves you under the warm, falling water, his hands roaming over every inch of skin they can reach.

He trails his hand down your abdomen to your cunt, running his fingers through your wet folds, smirking against your lips. He dips one finger into you, pumping slowly before adding another. You softly moan into his mouth, looking up at him through your long lashes.

“I need you, Xavier..”

He pulls his fingers from your warmth, pressing you against the shower wall. “Turn around, doll.”

You do as he says, placing your hands on the shower wall. He strokes his cock a few times before easing into you, groaning at the feel of your tight cunt clenching around him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Always so fucking tight for me.” He pulls out a little before thrusting back in, bottoming out completely. You curl your fingers on the shower wall, biting down on your bottom lip.

“I’m gonna need you to be quiet. Can you do that?” He asks, his breath hot against your neck.

You nod your head, whimpering as you adjust to his girth. He presses gentle kisses to your neck before settling at a steady pace.

He wraps his arm around your front, pulling you closer into him, his other hand finding the flesh of your hips and squeezing roughly.

“Mm, you feel so fucking good, baby. I’ve been waiting all day to fuck you, to hear my name fall out of your pretty mouth,” he says between moans.

You push back against him in response, your moans getting higher as you get closer to your high.

He grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling you up against his chest. “What did I say about being quiet? Hm?” He growls into your ear, wrapping his hand around your throat.

“For me to be as quiet as I can.” 

“That’s right, so be fucking quiet.” He brings his fingers to your mouth, running the pads along your lips.

You open and eagerly take them into your mouth, sucking and moaning around them.

Xavier picks up the pace a little, feeling his release coming faster than he wanted. 

He angles your hips slightly, the new angle allowing him to hit your sweet spot with accurate precision. In no time at all you’re cumming around him, chanting his name over and over.

“I’m gonna cum, where do you want it, doll?”

You pull his fingers out with a pop, slightly pushing him off of you and dropping to your knees in front of him. “Cum on my face, Daddy.” 

“Fuck yes, baby. go on, make me cum.”

You waste no time in taking him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down his length. 

He tosses his head back, biting down on the back of his hand to stifle a loud groan. “Just like that..keep going.”

You take him as deep as you can go, bringing your hand to massage and stroke his balls. His cock twitches in your mouth and you pull off of him, using your free hand to stroke him.

“Oh fuck!”

You open your mouth and stick your tongue out as his cum shoots out, landing on your face and chest. You wrap your lips around the head and suck him through his high.

“You look so beautiful with my cum on your face, doll,” he says, brushing his thumb along your cheek.

“Is that right?” You ask as you stand up, smirking at him.

“It is..maybe one of these days you should walk past Margaret with my cum on you, see if she has anything to say about it.” 

“She’ll probably tell me I’m going to hell and throw some holy water on me or something.” 

Xavier laughs, leaning down and kissing you sweetly. “Come on, let’s clean up. before Margaret or Mr. Jingles come out here and kill us. Or both.”


End file.
